


Henry's First and Last Foray into Baking

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A Rewrite of Cherche and Henry's A-Support, Baking, Barging into Tents, F/M, In a way, Magic, Pushing My Rarepair Agenda, Running Around Camp, Searching, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: All Henry wants is to ride on Minerva's back with Cherche. However, she's got some baking to do, so he decides to help her out.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 17: Cooking)
Relationships: Henry & Serge | Cherche, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Viaur | Virion
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Henry's First and Last Foray into Baking

Henry was strolling through the Shepherds’s camp, a crow perched on his arm.

“Isn’t this CAW-some?” Henry said to the crow. “Walhart’s dead, and  _ I  _ killed him!”

No, that was wrong. He killed him with help from Cherche and that  _ adorable  _ little wyvern of hers. Ah, speaking of Cherche, it was nearly time for patrol. He should go and find her to see if he can tag along again.

Henry checked the stables where all of their mounts were kept, but found no one there.

“Huh. That’s odd. She didn’t leave without me, did she?”

He walked along the stables, peering into each to see if Minerva was in one of them. Luckily, she was.

“She’s still here. That’s good; but where could she be? This is a CAW-tastrophe, huh, buddy? Hah ha!”

As he was leaving the stables, he ran into Virion.

“Oh, hello, Henry,” he greeted. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for Cherche. Do you know where she is?”

“But of course! She’s over in the mess tent baking a cake in celebration of Walhart’s defeat. Perhaps she’ll give you a taste if you ask politely.”

“Oh, great. Thanks Virion!” Henry ran off, and Virion continued on to wherever he was headed.

* * *

“And  _ here’s  _ the mess tent!” Henry announced to the crow on his arm once he had arrived. “But I’m afraid that’s where the tour ends, little buddy. They won’t let me enter the tents with animals following me. Trust me, I’ve tried, hah ha!”

The crow flew off of Henry’s arms as he pushed back the flaps of the tent. He found Cherche pouring the contents of a bowl into a cake pan.

“Heya, Cherche!” Henry greeted. “How’s the cake going?”

“It’s coming along well,” Cherche said, placing the pan down. “You’ll have to wait a bit to try it, though.”

“Oh, I didn’t actually come by to eat it. I just wanted to see if it was done so we could go on patrol together!”

Cherche sighed and shook her head. “Yes, we can go on patrol together, but I need to stay here and wait for the cake to finish cooking. I don’t want it to overcook while we’re out.”

“Oh, is cooking all you need? I can take care of that for you! Just gimme one second.” Henry headed back out of the tent, leaving Cherche alone with the cake pan.

* * *

“Hey, Virion,” Henry said when he entered Robin’s tent. “So this is where you were headed earlier.”

Robin and Virion were sat at a table, playing a strategy game against each other.

“Henry?” Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing in here?”

“I need a fire tomb.”

Henry walked over to the foot of Robin’s bed and began rummaging through her trunk, where her best magic tombs were kept. He knew this, because as a fellow mage, that’s were he kept  _ his  _ best magic tombs.

“And  _ why _ did you come to me, rather than just go to the convoy?” Robin sighed in exasperation.

“‘Cause the convoy is full of Fire and Elfire!” He tossed a silver bow out of the trunk, and it landed with a thud at Virion’s feet. “I need something  _ stronger _ .”

“What do even  _ need  _ a strong fire tomb for? You’ve got plenty of dark magic tombs.”

“Well, would _ you  _ cook a cake with Waste? That’s just a waste of ingredients. Hah ha!” Henry tossed out an Arcthunder, and it landed on top of their gameboard.

“Henry!”

“Oops, sorry!”

“I’ll reset the pieces, my love,” Virion said, removing the Arcthunder from the table.

“So, you want a fire tomb to help Cherche bake?” Robin asked.

“Yep!” Henry answered, pulling out a Bolganone. “Finally!”

“Alright, fine. You may take the tomb, but make sure you return it.”

“Of course! Who needs Bolganone when you have Waste? Bye!” Henry took his leave, and Virion and Robin returned to their game.

* * *

“I’m back!” Henry announced once he got back to the mess tent. “Miss me?”

“Of course, Henry,” Cherche smiled. “You said you have something to help this cook faster?”

“Yep! Glad you waited for me.”

He flipped open the Bolganone.

“Might wanna get outta the way, Cherche!”

She followed his instructions just as the ground underneath the table began glowing. Soon, a giant fire column erupted, engulfing the table completely. Once the fire died down, all that was left of the cake (and the table, for that matter) was a pile of ash.

“ _ Henry _ ,” Cherche glared. “You just ruined the cake.”

“Not  _ entirely _ ,” he said. It’s cooked now, at least! But I guess I overcooked it a little, huh?”

“You overcooked it more than a little Henry. And all so we could go out flying sooner. However, now I need to remake that cake, and  _ you’re  _ going to help me. Afterwards, we will be doing the patrol on foot, because  _ you  _ need to spend less time with Minerva. And if you even  _ think  _ of trying that again, I will have Minerva eat your precious flock of crows. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal! Woah, you’re scary.”

Cherche rolled her eyes and began getting out the ingredients to remake the cake.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> My love for rarepairs extends to the far reaches of every fandom I'm in.  
> If you haven't put Henry and Cherche together yet, and you want to do another run of Awakening, I highly recommend it. These two were my best pair, what with Cherche's TEN MOVEMENT with Henry, and Henry's speed and defense being bolstered greatly by Cherche. They tanked a bunch of hits, often leaving a battle with the enemy dead and zero damage taken.   
> Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
